


Night Creatures

by breadrobin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrobin/pseuds/breadrobin
Summary: "What is your name?" the witch asked."Some call me Vitya," Viktor replied. Names had power, and he remembered an unpleasant encounter with a fae many years ago. After that, it became habit to introduce himself with a nickname.To his surprise, the witch chuckled to himself."Hello, Vitya," he said, sounding amused. For some reason, his familiar started wagging its small tail.Viktor felt like he was being laughed at for some reason, and he didn't appreciate it."Now, with introductions out of the way, what business do you have with me?" Viktor questioned brusquely. This witch did not seem to have hostile intentions, but Viktor would rather get him out of his house before the sun came up."Well," Yuuri replied, "I was hired to kill a vampire."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Night Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fic with Yuuri on Ice! let me know what you guys think, I'm trying something a little difference with my writing style. thanks for reading!

The sun was going to rise soon.   
Viktor wandered throughout the small town that he called his territory, wiping the blood from his last meal off his face. Said last meal was currently in her home, sleeping off the draining.   
He wandered throughout the town, going up and down the cobblestone streets. No one was awake at this hour, but he could hear them in their homes. He could hear their heartbeats, slow while they slept, and he could hear them stirring about in their soft beds.   
He sighed.   
Soon, he would have to go back to his own home, a large house in the middle of the woods near the town. However, he wanted to put that off for as long as possible. He didn't really sleep during the day, but he did go into a more dormant state. He became hazy and slow. Vulnerable. Not only to any other enemies, but to his own lonely thoughts.   
He trudged through the woods and thought about the many years of loneliness. It had been many years since he had last had a visitor. Many years ago, there had been Christophe, a lovely incubus who had stayed in his home for a while, but they had both decided that they were incompatible.   
The person he missed the most though, was Yakov, his maker. He was the one who had turned Viktor, who had cared for Viktor throughout his new life. However, Yakov was long gone, having been gifted a temperamental werewolf to raise. The last time he had visited, Viktor had lashed out, yelling about abandonment and breaking promises. Yakov, always so stoic, had only leveled him with an angry look and left, a small blonde child at his side.   
He smiled to himself, a wan thing, as he finally approached his dark house. Perhaps this was his punishment, he thought, pushing the door open. He had sought out eternal life many years ago, and he was granted it. However, he was to spend his immortal days alone, his only interactions with humans he drank from.   
He was brought out of his melancholic thoughts by a knock at his door. He shot back to the door, quiet as ever, and listened. He could hear a heartbeat, could hear someone breathing on the other side. Another human, then, come to beg for him to turn them. He shook his head and started to walk away.  
"Excuse me?" a soft voice called. "I know it's terrible manners to come just before the sun rises, but I really must speak with you."  
He huffed. This one would be persistent. He had just fed that night, so he had no use for another meal, but maybe scaring this one would bring him some form of amusement.   
In a flash, he went back and yanked the door open. He let his eyes flash red as the door banged on the side of the house.  
The witch was unaffected.  
Viktor hadn't recognized the scent through the door, but it was definitely a witch before him. His scent was ripe with magic, and his brown eyes gleamed slightly. At his side was a small curly-haired dog, no doubt a familiar.  
"Hello," the witch said with a small smile. "May I come in?"  
Viktor studied him for a moment, then shrugged and stepped to the side, allowing the witch into his home. Maybe this would be interesting. The witch did not seem that threatening. He looked soft and friendly, the kind of person who would help a lost child in the street. His dog was also friendly looking, small and brown.  
Appearances, however, could be very deceiving.   
"Welcome," Viktor said, "what can I do for you?"  
"I have come to speak with the master of the house," the witch replied. He had a soft, lilting voice.  
"That is I."  
"My name is Katsuki Yuuri, and I am a witch."  
Viktor snorted.   
"I had gathered that much," he teased, not unkindly. He was amused when a soft blush came to the witch's face.  
"What is your name?" the witch asked.   
"Some call me Vitya," Viktor replied. Names had power, and he remembered an unpleasant encounter with a fae many years ago. After that, it became habit to introduce himself with a nickname.  
To his surprise, the witch chuckled to himself.   
"Hello, Vitya," he said, sounding amused. For some reason, his familiar started wagging its small tail.  
Viktor felt like he was being laughed at for some reason, and he didn't appreciate it.  
"Now, with introductions out of the way, what business do you have with me?" Viktor questioned brusquely. This witch did not seem to have hostile intentions, but Viktor would rather get him out of his house before the sun came up.   
"Well," Yuuri replied, "I was hired to kill a vampire."  
Viktor immediately felt his fangs grow, and he flashed a menacing smile. So that's what this was about.  
"Is that so?" he hissed. He tensed his muscles, prepared for a fight.   
"No need for that, Vitya!" the witch assured him quickly. "I am not here for you!"  
Viktor narrowed his eyes.   
"To my knowledge," he replied testily, "I am the only vampire in this territory."  
"You are," Yuuri agreed. "However, there is someone who very much wants you dead. Tell me, Vitya, do you have any enemies?"  
Viktor snorted at that. Although these last years had been extremely quiet, in his early days of being a vampire he had quite the knack for getting into trouble. He probably had more enemies counted than years he had been alive. He told the witch so.  
"Well, that does complicate things a bit," Yuuri replied, scrunching his nose.   
"So, why haven't you tried to kill me yet? I assume there is a large reward." Viktor was growing tired of this conversation. If it was going to turn into a fight he would rather it get over with quickly. He was growing bored.  
"Absolutely not," Yuuri shot back. "I am not going to kill an innocent vampire."  
Viktor felt a flash of amusement at that wording. Innocent? He was certainly not cruel to his prey, but many people would argue that the mere existence of a vampire was evidence of a great sin.  
"Then why are you here?" he finally asked.   
Now, Yuuri looked unsure. He cleared his throat nervously, and Viktor could feel his heart rate increase, just a touch.  
"I am part of a group that seeks to keep the peace throughout this land," he started. "Recently, there have been many witches who have been hired to kill different people. However, upon investigation of these people, they had not committed the crimes they were accused of. I took this job to find out who is hiring these witches and why they are doing so."  
"Well that's very noble, but why are you coming to me?" Viktor questioned. "Couldn't you just take care of this person without bothering me?"  
"Well, um," Yuuri stuttered, "I was actually wondering if you would like to help."  
"Help?" Viktor replied incredulously.   
"I mean, it is your territory, and it is your reputation," Yuuri continued, rambling on for a bit. Viktor was not paying attention as he kept speaking, he could only stare at the witch. Who was this person? What would he get out of this?  
". . . so that is my offer," Yuuri finished talking and Viktor snapped back into the present as Yuuri got up and went towards the door.   
"Obviously, I will let you have some days to decide. I'm staying at the inn in town if you want to speak later."  
Viktor felt like he was still in a state of shock. But as he watched Yuuri leave, a hundred thoughts flashed through his head. He thought about the years of boredom and loneliness. He thought of the long nights when he halfheartedly hunted, feeding just enough to stay alive. He thought of how, although he had technically been dead for many years, it was only during these last couple of years he had started to feel like a walking corpse.   
"Wait!" he called, just as Yuuri got to the door. His call sounded desperate, but he didn't care at this point.   
Yuuri turned around to face him and Viktor grinned, probably showing off too much teeth.  
"I accept your offer," he said.  
Yuuri then smiled at him; a grim, determined smile, and Viktor felt a little more alive.


End file.
